I'll Fly With You
by The Flower Child
Summary: OMG! It's actually done! Hooray! Syaoran finally stops denying that he doesn't like Sakura, and now is too scared to tell her his true feelings. When spending more time at her side, he becomes more confident and puts together something to say. S&S and E
1. Snow

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N- Well, here I go again, starting yet another Romance story. I wrote this one because I like the song I'll Fly With You, and it made me think of Cardcaptors. So here we go! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own CCS, and I never will! Got that? Or do I have to come after you and beat you up? I thought so. ^-^  
  
*Prolouge - Snow*  
  
(The characters are all 14, just so you know.)  
  
The cold winter breeze blew down Sakura's neck. She shivered. 'Gee, it's getting awfully cold this time of year. But that means...' She picked up a paper that had fallen to the ground. 'It's almost time for the winter carnival! It starts in a week, I'd better get someone to go with me, before no one is available. Of course Tomoyo will come and then theirs always...' Another cold breeze blew. 'I'd better get home!'  
  
**************************  
  
"Mom, I'm going for a for a walk!" Syaoran called.   
  
"OK, just remember to be home for dinner!" she shouted back.  
  
He through a scarf around his neck and walked out the door. He headed for the park. He walked to Sakura's favorite cherry blossem tree. The branches were bare except for the snow on them. 'It looks just as beautiful as the cherry blossems, and the cherry blossems look just as beautiful as her... there I go again, thinking about her. I've got to get her off my mind! I don't even like her. He walked to the shopping center and passed by a clothes store. Pastel pink was the newest color for spring fashion. 'Ahh, pink her favorite color... arge! I'm at it again!' He hit himself in the head, then went to a home appliance store. 'Nothing here will make me think of her.' He browsed around and came to the stuff you would use in the kitchen. There were pots, pans, blenders and more. Then he came across a pancake griddle. 'I can taste her world-famouse pancakes...thats it I'm going home now.' He went outside and began to walk home. A few minutes later it started to snow. He caught a snowflake on his hand and examined it carefully. It had exactly six little points. 'It's amazing...just like her. I'm going to stop now. Stop denying my true feelings. Truth has got the best of me. I can't hide it anymore...I love Sakura-chan.'  
  
  
Well, thats the prolouge! I think this story is going to turn out to be my favorite...maybe it will be yours too! Expect more good stuff in the future, and now you may proceed to write in the little box thingy below.  
  
('o') - Watch out for Chapter 1 - The Call. This has nothing to do with the song from the Backstreet Boys. 


	2. The Call

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Thank you soooo much to all the nice people who reviewed the prolouge, you have made me a very happy Flower Child! I hope you enjoy chapter two, I know I had fun writing it! -The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I'm tired of putting stupid disclaimers on all my stories! Isn't it obvious that people who come to Fanfiction.net don't own the subject of their stories?  
  
*Chapter 2 - The Call*  
  
"How was your walk, son?" Syaoran's mother asked him.  
  
"Oh, it was great. I actually found out three things today."  
  
"What were they?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, number one - banging your head against the wall hurts. Number two - there are perfect snowflakes. And number three... well... number three's kind of private."  
  
She eyed him. "Oh, well thats OK with me, I guess."  
  
****************************  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura! What's up?" It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Hey, do you want to go to the winter carnival with me next Saturday? I'll pick you up at 6:00."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to! Hey, why don't you ask Syaoran to go with us, too?"  
  
"I would, but... I'm too scared to ask!" she confessed.  
  
"Why don't we call him on three way?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Write this down and say it - Tomoyo and I are going to the winter carnival next week. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"I'm really scared! What if he says no?" Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Well, put it this way - at least you tried. Maybe we'll have more fun with him there!"  
  
"I guess your right." she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Great! I'll call him now!" She pushed the flash button and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice on the other line asked.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran! This is Tomoyo and Sakura!"  
  
'Oh my God, it's Sakura...' "Oh, OK, so whats up?" he asked.  
  
'This is it Sakura, the big moment...' "Tomoyo and I are going to the winter carnival next Saturday. Would you like to join us?" 'Oh, please, oh, please...'  
  
'She wants to go to the carnival with me? Wow, I'm lucky!' "Sure, what time?"  
  
'AHHHH! He said yes! I'm so happy!'   
  
"How about you meet us there at 6:30?" Tomoyo chimed in.  
  
"OK, I can't wait! So what are you ladies up to?" he asked.  
  
Sakura started talking rapidly. "I've got to go eat dinner now, OK bye bye *click* YYAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! He's coming! Alright! He's coming! Alright!" she sang, dancing around her room.  
  
"Sakura, come down for dinner!" Fujitaka called. (That is how you spell his name, right?)  
  
"OK, I'll be right there!" she happily shouted back. "He's coming, he's coming!" She ran down the stairs and met up with Touya.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" he asked.  
  
"Because Tomoyo and Syaoran are going to the winter carnival with me next Saturday!" she said happily.  
  
"Syaoran's going?" he asked.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Yup!"  
  
"Well, then, I'm going to have to go with you. I refuse to leave you alone with him, you could get hurt."  
  
Sakura's smile instantly faded. "Touya! I'm 14 for God sakes! I'm old enough to know whats right from whats wrong!" She started to rampage around the room. Touya put his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down.  
  
"Look, Sakura, when mom left us, she told me to protect you from any harm. If I let you go to the carnival without me, I just wouldn't be fufiling my promise to her."  
  
"Touya, you are so unfair! This is supposed to be a night out with my friends. I can't have a good time if your on my back all night!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the way is has to be."  
  
"Hey you two, what are you fighting about?" Fujitaka asked.   
  
"Fighting? We weren't fighting!" she quickly covered up.   
  
"Yes, I'm just taking Sakura, Tomoyo and and Syaoran to the winter carnival next weekend."  
  
"Oh, well that's very nice of you Touya." he said.  
  
Sakura put a fake smile on her face. "Yes, of course, it's a wonderful gesture." she said pretending to be happy. Fujitaka walked away. Sakura and Touya shot each other angry glares. They slowly walked to the dinner table. Fujitaka was stetting out plates of chicked and noodles.  
  
"So, what time are you going to the carnival?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to pick up Tomoyo and meet Syaoran there at 6:30." she said, still trying to be happy. Her anger got the best of her. She kicked Touya from underneath the table.   
  
"Ouch!" he said almost choking on his food.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fujitaka asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, the chickens just really hot." The three ate the rest of their dinner in silence.  
  
*********MEANWHILE***********  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran were still on the phone. "I'm so happy Sakura invited me to the winter carnival!" she said happily.  
  
"Umm, yeah, me to. Tomoyo, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Why not."  
  
"You see, I have this friend. And he just relized he liked this girl he's hung around with for the past three years. Now he doesn't know how or when to tell her he likes her."  
  
"Well," she began, "He should use a quiet moment to pull her over and make his confession to her. And he has to do this in a spot where no one can see them."  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo. You've helped me...I mean him out a lot. I got to go. I'll talk to you and Sakura at school tomorrow." Then they both hung up.  
  
Well thats chapter two! Tel me how it's coming so far!  
  
('o') - Watch for chapter three - Bad News! 


	3. Bad News

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Sorry, sorry, SORRY, for not continuing this earlier, I was really busy with my other story. Please forgive me! Anyway, heres the next chapter! - The Flower Child  
  
*Chapter 2 - Bad News*  
  
After dinner, Sakura stormed up to her room in a terrible rage. She locked the door. "Darn Touya, always has to ruin things for me and Syaoran! It would've been the perfect oppurtunity to get closer! I wonder if he's thinking of me right now?" And the truth was thay he was thinking about her. Across town, in another house, Syaoran was preparing for a night of fun, suspense, and romance.  
  
'Oh God, what am I supposed to wear?' He rummaged through his dresser, throwing clothes all over the floor. He picked out a long-sleeved green shirt and khakis. 'This should do. I hope she likes me. Tomoyo stated it like - find a quiet moment and tell her that I love her. That doesn't seem very hard. It seems extremely hard! How am I gunna pull this off?'  
  
******************  
  
Sakura drew a picture of her brother on a piece of paper and taped it to the ceiling. She laid on her bed with her dart gun and began to shoot at the picture. "Take that, and that, and that!" She yelled. Kero poked his head out from his dresser.   
  
"What the heck are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"It looks like you've gone crazy." She looked angry.  
  
"I'm in a bad mood right now Kero, leave me alone, any questions?" she asked pointing the dart gun at him.  
  
"Oh, nope, nothing at all, I'll just be over here minding my buisness like a good little Kero." She went back to shooting.  
  
"Sakura!" Her dad was knocking on the door. She ripped the picture off the ceiling and shoved it into the drawer along with Kero and the dart gun. She turned the TV on and opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hey dad, whats up?" she asked casualy.  
  
"Did you finish your homework?" he asked.  
  
"Dad, it's Sunday, we don't get homework over the weekend."  
  
"Oh, yes, I plum forgot!" He said chuckling and walking away. She shut the door and laid on her bed for a few minutes, then she fell asleep. Kero flew over and covered her with a blanket.   
  
"Sweet dreams, Sakura."  
  
******************  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo were talking when Sakura caught up on her rollerblades. "Guys, I've got bad news."  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked concered.  
  
"Touya has to come to the winter carnival with us! He won't let us go alone!" she complained.  
  
"What? But why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know!" she lied. 'I can't say it's because of Syaoran...'  
  
"This sucks!" he yelled. Sakura looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"I tried to tell him we were old enough but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry guys."  
  
"Hey, it's OK, Sakura, you tried and thats all that matters." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." *DING DING DING* "Hey, thats the bell, let's get to class!"  
  
  
Thats chapter two. Sorry again to keep you waiting!  
  
('o') - Look out for Chapter three, E-mail!  
  
Ja ne for now! 


	4. Email

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Here I am writing again. Just something I would like you to know   
The Chain Letter Used In This Chapter Is 100% Real I Have Received It Many Times So I Give Credit To Whoever Wrote It! Thank You! And also I just made up the screen names because I was bored. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS so don't sue!  
  
*Chapter 3 - Email*  
  
And so the week went on. On Thursday afternoon, Sakura decided to go online and check her email. There was one mail waiting for her, from OldPerson1921. "Hey, it's from my grandma!" It said-  
  
............Shhh... I have a secret... If you wanna know ... I'll tell you!!!   
  
I LUV YOU!   
  
  
I got your back   
  
You got mine,   
  
I'll help you out   
  
Anytime.   
  
To see you hurt   
  
To see you cry,   
  
Makes me weep   
  
And wanna die.   
  
And if you agree   
  
To never fight,   
  
It wouldn't matter   
  
Who's wrong or right.   
  
If a broken heart   
  
Needs a mend,   
  
I'll be right there   
  
To the end.   
  
If your cheeks are wet   
  
From drops of tears,   
  
Don't you worry,   
  
Let go of your fears.   
  
Hand in hand   
  
Love is sent,   
  
We'll be friends   
  
Till the end.   
  
  
Send this to whoever you consider a friend.   
  
  
You are now loved by this chain letter!   
  
Make a wish!  
  
And then there were a bunch of stars. "What should I wish for? Oh, I know! I wish Touya would leave me alone!" Then she sent it to Videogal2000 [Tomoyo] LittleMissy002 [Rika] Ghostz2k [Naoko] LilHappiness5000 [Chiharu] TallTaleGuy77 [Yamazaki uhh...sp?] and TheLittleWolf51 [Syaoran...duh] "I hope my wish comes true! I need it to come true."  
  
******************  
  
Sakuran met up with Syaoran the next day at school. "Hey Syaoran! I sent you a chain letter last night. I need my wish to come true." Eager to find out what the wish was, he asked -   
  
"So, what did you wish for?" She giggled.  
  
"Sill, if I told you, it wouldn't come true!"  
  
"Oh...umm...OK." 'I hope it was in regards to me...'  
  
******************  
  
After school Syaoran read the chain letter. 'I wish that I coul tell Sakura that I love her!' He forwarded it to some of his clan members. Then he hit reply and typed -   
  
'Thanks Sakura, I needed a wish too.'  
  
And he sent it to CherryBlossomQT.  
  
  
Otay, That was a short chapter. The next one is going to be long, but I'm going on vacation and I might not be able to type anything for the next week or so. Sorry! I will be writing more in the car though, cuz it's a three hour drive and I should be able to get something acomplished. [I wish I had a laptop...]  
  
('o') - Chapter 4, More! Hey a rhyme! I love rhymes! YAY! [dances around]  
  
Oh Shut up! Don't make me fire you! *Holding Firey Card* Heh heh, Ja Ne! 


	5. More?

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - I'm baaaaack! Yay! I went on vacation, and when I got back Fanfiction wasn't working right, and then my online service wasn't working, so please forgive me in the delay of this chapter. Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not *I repeate* DO NOT own CCS!  
  
*Chapter 4 - More?*  
  
Syaoran stretched out his arms and yawned. It was 8:00 Saturday morning. Saturday. 'The fair is tonight!' The phone rang. He frowned, grabbed the phone, and shouted, "Who the hell calls here at 8:00 in the morining!?" A light voice answered on the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, I'll call you back later." He gasped.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Oh, thats OK. Do you want me to call you back?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no, thats quite arlight. So whats up?"  
  
"Nothing really. What rides are we going to go on later?"  
  
Tunnel of Love was the first that came to his mind. "Well, I've always liked bumper cars, and you just have to ride the rollercoaster!"  
  
"Hold on Syaoran, I've got another call." Sakura clicked the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Tomoyo. Can I ask you a favor?" she said excidedly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess so."  
  
"Good, can we please, please, please, take Eriol to the carnival?" she pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, can I caome too, please?"  
  
"Wait, am I on three way calling?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Yes." Eriol and Tomoyo answered at the same time.  
  
"OK, well, I don't see why not."  
  
"Alright then, it's settled. I will meet you there at what time?" he asked.  
  
"6:30. Look for Syaoran, he's waiting for us too. Speaking of Syaoran, he's on the other line, so I've gotta go. I'll call you later Tomoyo." She went back to the other line. "Hey I've got great news!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, whats that?"  
  
"Eriol's comming to the carnival with us!" Syaoran threw the bad covers off of himself.  
  
"What?" he roared. "You let HIM come?"  
  
"Well, yeah, Eriol's our friend. You should look for him at the fair at 6:30."  
  
"But I didn't want him to come! It was just supposed to be you and me!" he shouted.  
  
"And Tomoyo." She reminded him.  
  
"Whatever! We will be on each others nerves all night!"  
  
"I can't help it, I've already saud he could come, and boy, did you wake up grumpy today! Lighten up by the time the carnival comes or else...or else...you just won't come with us! Goodbye!" She slamed the phone down.  
  
'I overdid it on the yelling...' he thought. He quickly called her back. "Sakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you." She sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry too. I was just trying to be nice."  
  
"Sakura breakfast is ready!" Fujitaka called.  
  
"I gotta go Syaoran see you later at the carnival!" They both hung up, but no sooner then they did, the phone rang again at Syaorans house.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" A cheery voice answered on the other line. He could tell instantly that it was none other than Meiling.   
  
"Oh, Hi." He said grumpy voice.  
  
"Wanna go to a movie tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I can't I'm going out."  
  
"Oh." There was a long pause. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the winter carnival with - " He was cut off.  
  
"The Kinomoto girl." she finished.  
  
"Umm...yeah." Meiling was about to explode.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?"  
  
"Umm...not real - " he was cut off again.  
  
"I know how we can spend time together! I'll go to the winter carnival with you! Oh, this will be so much fun! We can ride the Tunnel of Love and the Ferris Wheel!" It was too early to argue.  
  
"Fine! You can come, just don't be hanging on me all night! Meet me at 6:30. Bye." He hung up the phone. 'I hate her. I swear, between her and Touya, I don't know which one is worse. And Eriol will be taunting me all night, and Tomoyo with that stupid video camera, how am I supposed to get a quiet moment? Sheesh!'  
  
**********************  
  
It was 5:00 and Sakura was having a nervous breakdown. 'What should I wear?' She grabbed her cell phone out of the drawer. "Tomoyo, what should I wear? I have to look nice!"  
  
"Well, why don't you wear what I gave you for your last birthday? I think that looks nice." she suggested.  
  
"OK Tomoyo, you want to wear a halter top and capri pants...in the middle of winter!?" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Hey, you can come early and I'll let you change into this really cool outfit!"  
  
"Lemme ask Touya." a few minutes later she came back. "OK, have my outfit ready!"  
  
**********************  
  
Sakura arrived at Tomoyos house at 5:30. "Wait here and listen to the radio." She told Touya while slamming the door. Tomoyo was waiting on the porch with a pile of clothes.  
  
"Here, go put these on in the bathroom, then come to my room." she said handing her the pile.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" she said running down the hall. A few minutes later she met Tomoyo in her room.   
  
"Oh, you look great! Come here and I'll add the finishing touches."  
  
**********************  
  
Meiling was dressed completly in black. She had charcoal lines under her eyes. She slowly crept around the kitchen and to the coffee pot. "Bingo." She took a bowl off the shelf. "Operation Sugar Rush complete! Now to get ready for the carnival!"  
  
**********************  
  
A half hour later, everything was done. Sakura's final outfit was a white long-sleeved shirt with purple feathers around the collar and cuffs. On the shirt was a sun made out of gold and silver sequins. Around the legs of the jeans were silver stars. The belt was a gold looped chain. Tomoyo put blush on her cheeks nd two little gems in the shapes of hearts next to her eyes. Her hair was left alone, except instead of using the tie with little red balls on it, Tomoyo replaced it with a silver butterfly tie. It was getting late, and they ran out the door. "Step on it Touya, we gotta get there, and fast!" Sakura yelled. And with that, they were off.  
  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out. -.- Oh well. My newest fics are The Sequal to The Camp Secret, and another one called Within Your Heart. Please read them when I post them! If you'd like to know anything about these fics, my email is -  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@Hotmail.com  
  
Take it away, Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Look for Chapter 5, Rides!  
  
Thanks and have a nice day! Oh, and please check out our web page! [Our pertaining to CLP & I.] In desperate need of fanarts!  
  
I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Just to let you nice people know, the chants used in this chapter are made by me and are...really lame. -.- Oh well. Happy Reading. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - Oh, just read the darn thing!  
  
*Chapter 12 - Neodome*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo ran to the grounds. "Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"They are not here. The force has got them. The force is another Card. They would've been right here." He said pointing down the path. Tomoyo reached out and touched a barrier. Little neon sparks flew where she touched it.  
  
"We can't help them, can we?" she asked.  
  
"No, there is nothing we can do to help." She staed into the barrier.  
  
"Be careful, you two."  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran found themselves in an empty room with no doors, no windows, no anything. It was painted completly black. "What just happened?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Don't talk to me." she said angrily.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"You need me to answer that Mr. I - give - Sakura - a - bear - and - then - kiss -Meiling?"  
  
"Sakura, you don't understand. It was some kind of girls voice that possesed me to come here and - Alexa?"  
  
"What? Who's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The girl that was suppossed to get help! It was her voice that told me to kiss Meiling! Did you hear a girl's voice that posessed you to dissapear?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I know who the voice was. It was David, the boy I was dancing with. Syaoran, we've been set up." They heard evil laughs and then David and Alexa appered.  
  
"That's right you've been set up!" she said.  
  
"Welcome to our Neodome. We are the last and final Clow Card. Capture us and gain our power. Back away from our challenge and you will loose the Sakura Cards and each other forever." David explained. Sakura and Sayoran looked at each other nervously.  
  
"You can have the cards, but you can't have Sakura! Challenge accepted!" Syaoran shouted, his arms blocking Sakura.  
  
"And what does Sakura say about the challenge?" Alexa asked.  
  
"I'll do it." she snarled. "Just two questions, one, how are we supposed to battle in this black room, and two, what kind of powers are we going to get?" David flipped a switch on the wall. Glowing stars appeared on the ceiling and lazer lights zipped around the room.  
  
"Wow." they said together.  
  
"That my dearest is why we call it, the Neodome. I'm afraid I can't tell you what powers you'll gain. Now without further delay, let the match begin." David said. Alexa stepped forward.  
  
"Storm that blows with mighty winds, send forth the power within!" she chanted, rubbing her hands together. A tornado started. 


	6. Rides

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Two chapters in one day! Woo-hoo! I'm happy! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I will never own CCS!  
  
*Chapter 5 - Rides*  
  
"Meiling, shut up!" Syaoran scolded.  
  
"But I want to ride that one, and that one, and that one!" she shouted jumping up and down pointing all over the place.  
  
"Oh dear little decendant!" Eriol called.  
  
"Don't call me that." he muttered.  
  
"Your girlfriend is a half hour late." He blushed. Meiling was too busy jumping up and down to rant and rave about how Eriol just said Sakura was his girlfriend.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend! And she'll be here, I can garuntee it!" he yelled. Just then, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Touya came running up from behind them. Syaorans blush darkened when he saw Sakura. 'She is so beautiful...'   
  
Eriol shot him a wicked smile as if to say, 'Not your girlfriend, huh?' Syaoran just ignored him.  
  
"Sorry we're late! Tomoyo was doing my makeup." She glanced over to see Meiling shoved up against the fence looking at the rides with stars in her eyes. "Oh, you brought Meiling?" she asked.  
  
"She invited herself, sorry."  
  
"Hey, let's go now before the night is over!" Tomoyo giggled. They all nodded and walked in the gate, Meiling, [of course] in the lead. Touya bought them each a wristband so they could ride and ride they wanted. First they all headed over to Bumper Cars.  
  
Meiling was driving around like a wild lunatic, ramming all the little kids and shouting, "Learn to drive!" Tomoyo was going slow so she could tape the insane Meiling, except Eriol kept hitting into her. Sakura was stuck in the cornerand couldn't get out. Syaoran rode oveer and told her to steer left while he pushed her out from the right, and it worked. And of course, Tomoyo got it on tape. Next the group headed over to a ride called the Cliffhanger. It had a big kite over little seats, only you didn't sit up, you laid down. You went around in a circle and it felt like you were hang giliding. There were ony three people to a cart, so they had to split up. Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran went in one car while Tomoyo and Sakura went in another. Sadly, she could not bring her beloved video camera on the ride, so she left it with Touya. The ride started.  
  
Meiling was screaming "WHEEEEE!" at the top of her lungs. All Syaoran could do was watch Sakura. After that ride was finished, Meiling wanted to go on the Rollercoaster.   
  
"There are only for seats in a car, so one of you is going to have to ride solo." Touya commented. The looney Meiling started jumping up and down.  
  
"I wanna go alone! I want all the air for myself! HAHAHAHAHA! she laughed evily, and ran up ahead. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"There is definitly something wrong with that girl." Eriol commented. Tomoyo decided to st in the front row with Eriol, while Sakura and Syaoran sat in the back.   
  
As the guy was buckling their seatbelt, Sakura asked Syaoran, "Are you sure this ride is safe?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. It doesn't even go upside down!" he explained. The ride started. They were going up a hill. Sakura tapped Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"The next time I say I want to go on a Rollercoaster, stop me!"  
  
"OK!" And after that, it was all downhill.   
  
Everyone had their hands up except for Sakura, who was clinging to the bar in front of her, holding on for dear life, screaming, "Make it stop!" On the side, Touya was laughing hystericly at his petrified little sister, while Meiling glanced around untill she found the next ride she wanted to go on. After they all exited the Rollercoaster, Meiling pointed to the next ride which was...The Tunnel Of Love. She ran over to Syaoran.   
  
"Oooh! Oooh! Ride The Tunnel Of Love with me!"  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, of course you want to!" she said dragging him over to the ride.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, let's not miss out on the fun." Eriol said as the walked hand-in-hand to the ride.   
  
"Hey! What about me! This isn't fair!" Sakura yelled.   
  
"I know. We will blindfold someone and they will spin around and when he/she stops, the person they're pointing to is their partner." Touya suggested. Syaoran was first. A cloth was tied over his eyes. He spun around, and then stopped. he threw the blindfold off and saw that his new partner was...  
  
  
Heh heh...A cliffhanger! You'll have to keep reading to find out whats next!  
  
('o') - To find out what happens, look for chapter 6 - First Move!  
  
Questions, comments, concerns -  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
  
And please check out our web page! Ja Ne!  



	7. First Move

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - I like flowers. Read the chapter and have a nice day. That is all. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS, now READ!  
  
*Chapter 6 - First Move*  
  
"There is no way I am going in The Tunnel Of Love with Eriol!" Syaoran shrieked. Tomoyo was in a fit of giggles until it was her turn to choose...and got Sakura. Meiling was left with Touya.  
  
"This is so screwed up!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Let's do it, just as a gag." Eriol said. But it was too late to deny, because the ride operator had already shoved them into heart-shaped boats.   
  
IN TOUYA & MEILING'S BOAT  
  
"You seem awfully hyper tonight." he commented. "Are you always like this or is today a special occasion?" he asked.  
  
"I ate a whole bowl of sugar before I left today!"  
  
"I see. I can tell."  
  
IN SAKURA & TOMOYO'S BOAT   
  
"I feel sooo embaressed." Sakura complained.  
  
"Hey, let's play a game! Let's see how many hidden cameras we can find! There's on in the grass, and one by the hanging cupid..." Tomoyo said pointing to each one.  
  
'This would be so much more romanic if I went with Syaoran...'  
  
IN SYAORAN & ERIOL'S BOAT   
  
"So when are you going to make your first move on Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Well, if you want her, you'd better get her now before she's taken. I saw a lot of guys checkin' her out tonight." he informed him.  
  
"You are so nosey. Why are you tyring to butt into my personal buisness?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Just trying to help. I mean, there is a way to maybe make your first move without Touya ruining it."   
  
Silence.  
  
Syaoran tried to fight his instinct on asking Eriol what his plan was.  
  
More Silence.  
  
"So, whatcha got?" he finally gave in and asked.  
  
"There is a ride here called the Gravitron. Take her on that. You'll know what to do when your in there."  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I think you can use your charm to get her on there. Besides, if all of us go, she'll want to go too." he informed. After the ride was over, Syaoran decided it was time to make first move. He walked over to Sakura.  
  
"Wanna go on the Gravitron with me?" he asked.  
  
"Umm...is everyone else going?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it's a great ride." The truth was, he's never heard of the darn ride.  
  
"Oh, alright." she finally said. The group flashed their wristbands as they walked onto the ride. They stood against the wall as Sakura searched for a safely belt. She couldn't find one, but when she looked around, no one was wearing them. "Where are the belts?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"There are none, and besides, you don't need them!" Eriol answered. Sakura was going to get off, but it had just started. It spun around and as it did, pressure held them against the walls.  
  
"Faster, faster, FASTER!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"I wish I had my camera." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran decided it ws time to do something. And so he did. Pretending to calm Sakura down, he placed his hand on her arm, but as he did, the wall he was standing against slid up causing him to slap her in the face.  
  
'Dang it! That backfired...let's try to impress her.' Clinging to the wall, he manuvered himself around until he was upside down. "Woah, check this out! I see things from a whole different veiw!" Sakura giggled. Tomoyo wished she had her camera. Meiling could care less, she was lying all over the wall. Eriol decided to give Syaoran a warning.  
  
"The ride is almost over, and as soon as it is the pressure will fall and - "  
  
BOOM!  
  
Too late. The pressure fell and so did Syaoran. He laid on the floor and Sakura quickly bent down next to him. "Are you OK?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." 'So much for that...' Meiling stepped up.  
  
"Hey, I know what we can do now!"  
  
  
Heh heh...another CliffHanger! Take it away Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Check out Chapter 7, Games!  
  
Questions, comments, concerns -  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
  
Please check out our web page! Ja Ne!  



	8. Games

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - I had fun typing this chapter. I hope you like! Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned CCS, do you think these would be fanfictions? They would be broadcasted on TV!  
  
*Chapter 7 - Games*  
  
"Let's play games and win pointless junk!" Meiling shouted. Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I'll win you a prize." Eriol said.  
  
"OK!" she answered smiling. Everyone ran ahead except for Sakura. Touya held his hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Oh, did he see what Syaoran did to me in the Gravitron?'  
  
"Having fun, squirt?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." she answered back releived. She ran ahead and caught up with her friends. They were getting ready to play a water gun race. Syaoran was standing there, arms crossed.  
  
"I ain't playing no stupid water race." Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"C'mon it'll be fun."  
  
"Umm...uhh...OK." he responded blushing. Touya jumped in.  
  
"I'll play." He paid the guy and he made his annoucement.  
  
"At the sound of the bell, aim your guns at the target." BIIIIIING! The race began. Eriol decided to use his magic to win. Meiling was in the lead, Eriol close behind.  
  
"Take that you Saiyan - Goons!" she shouted. Syaoran who was dead, said   
  
"What are we, DragonballZ characters now?" Meiling, who was laughing uncontrollably, lost hold of her gun and Eriol won without having to use his magic.  
  
"What prize would you like?" the guy asked.  
  
"Gimmie that teddy bear over there." he answered. He gave Eriol the bear which he gave to Tomoyo. She blushed.   
  
"You Baka! I was winning! I hate you!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"I hate you Meiling." he said jokingly.  
  
"I'm not loved! Oh yeah, I've got Syaoran."  
  
"Oh please. If you paid me $2,000,000, I still would be single." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Thats not nice."  
  
"Let's just play another game." Touya suggested. They all nodded and decided to play the 'Knock Down The Can' thing. Meiling was up first. Her first throw knocked down one and the second missed.  
  
"Dang it!" Next was Tomoyo. The first throw missed and the second hit one down. Next up was Sakura. She missed altogether.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'm not to good at that game." she giggled.  
  
[The Flower Child - Don't worry Sakura, I suck at that game too. ^-^']  
  
It was Eriols turn. He knoced over two cans but missed the last. His jaw dropped open. "What! I always win!" he complained.  
  
"Why don't you try, Syaoran?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"What? Me? I don't know."  
  
"Oh, come on. The least you could do is try." she urged.  
  
"Oh fine." He took a first throw and missed. He concentrated on the tower of cans. 'This is for Sakura...' He threw the beanbag and two cans were knoced down, and the last was wobbling on the edge. 'C'mon just a little more...' Eriol, of course, used his magic to stand the can back up. He laughed. Syaoran gave him one of death glares that seemed to say 'I'll get revenge on you.' Touya pushed them all aside.  
  
"Stand back and watch the pro!" Everyone watched. Syaoran decided to take advantage of the moment. He pulled Sakura over to the side.  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
'Time to tell...' "Sakura, I-I-I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" 'Dang! I blew it!'  
  
"Sure, if thats what you want." They walked back over to the gang. Touya shoved a stuffed animal penguin into her arms.   
  
"For you, squirt."  
  
"Umm...OK...Syaoran wants something to eat." She turned to Syaoran. "What would you like?" she asked.   
  
"Uhh...A corn dog." Everyone else decided to get them too. Touya treated everyone [A major dent in his wallet...] and they sat down at a picnic table. Meiling took out a paper and pencil and furiously began writing things down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm writing down rides we're going to go on." she responded happily. Eriol snatched the paper away from her, tilted his glasses, and read aloud each word she had written.  
  
"Himylaya, Swing Things, Haunted House, Poltergeist, Fireball, and The Ferris Wheel. Sounds like fun."  
  
"Well, of course it is, I'm great at knowing whats fun." she complemented herself. They finished their corn dogs and headed back to the rides. After riding the Hymilaya four times, Sakura took a trip to the bathroom because she felt like puking the corn dog, but didn't. Meiling announced that the next ride was the Swing Thigs. [I don't know what to call them!] Syaoran was going to hold Sakura's hand while on the swings, but didn't because Touya had an open view fron the ground.  
  
"This is better than the fly card!" Sakura said cheerfully. After that, it was time for the haunted house.   
  
'Perfect.' Syaoran thought, until Eriol offered Sakura a seat next to him. 'Damn Hiiragizawa, thats my girl you got there!' Tomoyo was not offended at all because she knew what Eriol was doing. She sat alone so she could make a documentry with her video camera. Syaoran sat with Meiling. It was time for Eriol to butt into peoples buisness again.  
  
  
The next chapter should be interesting...Mr. Blowfish, if you don't mind?  
  
('o') - Make sure you read Chapter 8 - Is This Love?  
  
Thank you Mr. Blowfish! See ya next time! Questions, comments, concerns-  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com 


	9. Is This Love?

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - I consider this chapter, in a way, 'funny.' Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS, so you can't sue me, now READ!  
  
*Chapter 8 - Is This Love?*  
  
Eriol and Sakura sat togethger in the two - seater. She vowed she would have her eyes closed the entire time. "So what do you think of Syaoran?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he's a great guy." There was a long pause.  
  
"So, are you more than friends?"  
  
'I wish...' "No." she responded.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positivly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Absolutly?"   
  
"Yes, for cryin' out loud, yes!" Another long pause. Eriol was bored of the not - so - scary haunted house, so he decided to scare Sakura, and it would be easy because she had her eyes closed. He grabbed her shoulder and said,  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEERIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" she screamed so loud, Syaoran and Meiling heard it.   
  
'What the hell did you do to her, Hiiragizawa!' After hearing Sakura scream another three times, the ride was over. Tomoyo was happy because she was going to make a monster movie. Syaoran pulled Eriol over to the side. "What do you think your doing? I heard Sakura scream four times!"  
  
"We were just having a little fun."  
  
"Let's go on the Poltergeist! Poltergeist! Poltergeist!" she shouted. Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"The Poltergeist is Meiling's favourite ride. Do you have any allergies?" he asked.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"They use a smoke machine in there. It's a little wierd at first, but you get used to it. Wanna sit with me?"  
  
"OK, that sounds cool." Sakura responded, her voice was a bit shaky. They walked inside the dome and climbed into the carts. Eriol went with Tomoyo and Meiling sat alone. Syaoran asured Sakura that she would be fine. The ride started. The lights turned off and it became pitch black. Sakura screamed. Music started blasting and drowned out her screames. Smoke shot out of the walls and colourful disco lights shone brightly, as they went around in circles. It took Sakura a few seconds to adjust to the loud music and darkness. Her screams became laughs.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. Sakura, I love you."  
  
"What? I can't hear you! The music is too loud! Tell me later!" she shouted. Syaoran was about ready to hit himself in the head. Every time he tried to tell her, it backfired. He began to wonder if he could ever tell her. The ride slowed down and they got off. They exited the dome and Sakura exclaimed, "That was really cool! Did you want to tell me something, Syaoran?" He would've said it now, but everyone was watching them.   
  
"No, just forget it."  
  
"I wanna go on the Fireball!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"What's the Fireball?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's so great words can't describe it!" she exclaimed. They all walked over to the ride. Sakura didn't want to go on it, mainly because it ould throw you upside - down.  
  
"I'm not going on that!" she announced.  
  
"Oh c'mon, the least you could do is try. Thats what you told me." Syaoran said. If he said something was good, it's probably good.  
  
"OK." They sat in the seats with their feet dangling. They put the safety bars over their head, and the ride began. It rocked back and forth and spun around at the same time. If you were spun around at the right time, you would be flipped upside - down. Everyone was screaming, but all for differnt reasons. Meiling was for joy, Eriol was for fun, Tomoyo, because she had no video camera. Syaoran screamed just for letting all his anger on Eriol out, Sakura screamed because she was scared, and The Flower Child screamed for Ice Cream. [Not really, but what the hey.] Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura. He put his hand on hers and whispered,  
  
"It's OK, it'll all be over in a minute." That calmed her down. She stopped screaming and smiled at him. He blushed and the ride ended.  
  
"It's time for The Ferris Wheel!" Meiling exclaimed, grabbing Syaoran's arm and dragging him over to the ride.  
  
"There is enough room for all of you in one cart. Go together." Touya said. They all steppid into the cart. It was circle - shaped so they all fit. It started to go around. Near the top, Eriol leaned over to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Give me a mouchi." She giggled.  
  
"What's a mouchi?" she asked still giggling, but before he could answer, he kissed her on the cheek, then on the lips.  
  
"Guys..." Sakura said. "Uhh...Guys?" she yelled. "HEEELOOO?" she said waving her hand. They only made the kiss deeper. "Oh, never mind."  
  
"Let's try it Syaoran!" Meiling said leaning in next to him. He backed away and accidently fell into Sakura's lap. He blushed as red as a tomatoe.  
  
"Oh, uhh...sorry." he stuttered out. She giggled. 'Good thing Touya didn't see that!' he thought nervously. Tomoyo had broked the kiss so she could get the moment on tape. Eriol was cracking up. They all sat laughing except for Syaoran for the rest of the ride. When it was done, they all walked over to Touya.  
  
"Time to head home, squirt." Everyone moaned, said their goodbyes and went home.  
  
**Syaorans House**  
  
"Did you learn anything tonight?" his mother asked. He threw his jacket on the couch, walked up the stairs, and muttered,  
  
"Never trust chain letters."  
  
  
Now we get off the subject of the winter carnival...more to come soon!  
  
('o') - Chapter 9 - Plans will be out soon!  
  
Questions, comments, concerns -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
  
*All rides used in the past three chapters are rides that I have gone on. POLTERGEIST ROCKS! [Thanks Gibby7]*  



	10. Plans

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Now that the Winter Carnival is over, there are new things going on. Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS. AND NEVER WILL!  
  
*Chapter 9 - Plans*  
  
Late the next afternoon, Syaoran's mother called him downstairs. She motioned to him to sit on the couch. "Christmas is coming soon, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I'm aware."  
  
"Well, would you like to invite some of your friends to a Christmas dinner at the Manor? I mean you, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and - "  
  
"Sakura?" he finished.  
  
"Yeah, you could even do a Secret Santa." she suggested.  
  
"Sure, that would be awesome! I'll go make the invitations now!" he raced back up to his room and got out his best green stationary.  
  
"You are invited to a Christmas getogether dinner at the Manor on December 24. Time - 8:00 and dress formally. Secret Santa enclosed, $50 limit. Sounds great." After writing the invitations, he wrote everyones name on a slip of paper for Secret Santa's. he put everything in a bag and headed out to make a few deliveries. First, he stopped at Meiling's house, but luckly, she wasn't there. 'Phew! Now I don't have to talk to her.' He put the envelope and a slip of paper in her mailbox and went to Tomoyo's house. he rang her doorbell and the butler answered.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Please give this to Tomoyo." he responded, handing him a paper and an envelope.  
  
"Of course I will give it to her." the butler ensured. He headed for Eriol's house. He answered the door.  
  
"Good afternoon little decendant." he greeted Syaoran.  
  
"Don't call me that." He handed him an envelope.  
  
"Hmm...what's this..." he tilted his glasses and scanned the invitation. "Sure I can come." Syaoran held out his hand with three papers in it."  
  
"Pick one and it's your Secret Santa." He plucked a paper and exclaimed,  
  
"I know the perfect gift for this person! Heh heh... Thanks little decendant!" He said slamming the door in Syaoran's face.  
  
'Next stop, Sakura's house!' He rang the bell and she answered.  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" What brings you around here?" she asked.  
  
"Umm...here." he said handing her the invitation and a Secret Santa paper. She read the paper and smiled.  
  
"Of course I'll come! Thank you!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Your welcome. D-Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to! Lemme get my coat." A minute later, she came back. "All set! Let's go!" They started to walk to the park. There was silence for a few minutes, then Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry about last night." She was confused.  
  
"What's there to be sorry for?" she asked.  
  
"I slapped you in the Gravitron, I fell on you in The Ferris Wheel, and I relly wanted to win you a teddy bear." he confessed.  
  
"It's OK Syaoran, I don't mind, and..." They sat down on a bench. "You can be my teddy bear." They moved together and were only inches away. They moved closer, closer, closer, and then...  
  
"Aww, Sakura and Syaoran sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Eriol chanted. He jumped off the bench.  
  
"Eriol! You little baka!" he screamed, kicking snow at him. A hand tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran, that was very, very bad." Sakura scolded. "You have to do it like this." she said producing a snowball from behind her back and smushed it in his face. Eriol started cracking up.  
  
"She got you Syaoran, she got you good!" Two snowballs hit him in the head, one from Sakura and one from Syaoran. He threw more back at them, and before you knew it, there was snow flying all over the place. They were all laughing and having a good time. After the snow frenzy, they bought hot chocolate. The were having so much fun, they lost track of time. It was 8:30. They all headed home. Sakura walked in the door and shouted,  
  
"I'm home!" Touya marched over to her.  
  
"Where were you! I was worried sick! It's a good thing dad's not home or he'd have you head!" he shouted.  
  
"Relax, I was at the park with Syaoran and Eriol."  
  
"What!" he roared. "You could've been seriously hurt! I don't trust those two boys! Did they do anything to hurt you?" he asked concerned.  
  
"No Touya, I walked to the park with Syaoran, them we met Eriol and had a snowball fight. Then they bought me a hot chocolate."  
  
"Oh and walking to the park with Syaoran ALONE makes me feel a whole lot better." he said sarcasticly. "Wait til' I tell Dad..."   
  
"Tell Dad what?" Fujitaka asked, comming home from work.  
  
"Sakura went to the park with Syaoran and Eriol alone." Touya shouted.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Dad, I told Syaoran I could go to dinner on Christmas Eve with him and my friends, is that OK with you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. We don't have anything going on anyway."  
  
"Thanks Dad!" she said running up to her room. Touya passed out on the floor.  
  
******************  
  
Syaoran was having so much fun he forgot about his Secret Santa. he took the paper out of his pocket, releived to see he had to but Sakura a gift. [Give the poor kid a break!]  
  
  
And so the story gets more intresting. Now here's a very important message from Mr. Blowfish -  
  
('o') - Chapter 10 - Secret Santa will be out soon!  
  
Questions, comments, concernes -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  
  
*The Manor is a very fancy and formal restaurant. They usually hold weddings there and it's VERY expensive.*  



	11. Secret Santa

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Another funny chapter here! Enjoy! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I - DO - NOT - OWN - CCS!  
  
*Chapter 10 - Secret Santa*  
  
The first thing that popped into Syaoran's head the next morning was the thought of what he was going to get Sakura for her Secret Santa. Tomoyo and meiling had called last night saying that they could come. He was going to go to the store and order a custom - made teddy bear for Sakura. He ate breakfast and walked downtown. He went in the bear shop and rang the bell on the counter. The man came out from the back. "How may I help you?" he asked.   
  
"May I order a custom - made teddy bear please?"  
  
"Yes, of course what would you like on it?" He thought for a moment.  
  
"Can you make it have light brown fur and a cherry blossom on its chest?" he requested.  
  
"Why of course. You can come pick it up tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks." he said, walking out.  
  
"Hold on there a second, lad." he turned back around. "You owe me $75 dollars, plus tax."  
  
'Oh, geeze, I went over the $50 dollar limit.' He walked back over. "Whats the total?" he asked.  
  
"$93.73." [I didn't actually figure tax, I just picked those numbers.] He handed the guy a hundred dollar bill. "Thats an awful lot of money for a teenager to be carrying around." he commented.  
"My family's rich, I'm from the Li Clan." He put the change in his pocket. "See you tomorrow."  
  
*******************  
  
The rest of the gang was busy shopping for their Secret Santas, too. Sakura was browsing the electrionic shop. Meiling went to the book store. Eriol went to the nearest Rite-Aid. Tomoyo was sewing something for her Secret Santa. Syaoran picked up the bear the next day. He was sure Sakura would love it.  
  
*******************  
  
Christmas Eve finally came. Sakura arrived after everyone else. She stepped out of the car. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" Syaoran gasped. She looked breathtaking in her long white gown with a sweater thrown over her shoulders. Tomoyo had given it to her. After Syaoran stopped staring, they walked into the restaurant. They were seated at the table and then went up to the seafood buffet for dinner. After eating it was time to open gifts. Sakura was first. "Surprise tomoyo! I'm your Secret Santa!" she said giving her a box.  
  
"Thank you! I was running out of this!" she exclaimed, holding film for her video camera. Then she stood up holing a bag. "Here Meiling, I'm your Secret Santa." she siad giving it to her.  
  
"Yipee! Presents!" she peered inside the bag. "Uhh...what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, seeing how your always so hyper and all, I knitted you a straight jacket!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Umm...thanks...I think...here Eriol." Meiling handed him a box. he opened it and held up a book.  
  
"101 Ways To Be Stupid." he read aloud.  
  
"Does he really need it?" Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Yes, I do, and you need this." he said tossing him a present. It was still in the Rite-Aid bag.  
  
"It took you long enough to wrap it." he commented. He reached in the bag and pulled out..."A stress releiver?"  
  
"Yeah, it always seems like your holding a lot of anger inside of you." Eriol said laughing.  
  
"OK...I guess that leaves me as Sakura's Secret Santa." He handed her a box. She flipped the lid off.  
  
"Oh my! It's a bear!" she said happily. She hugged it tightly. "Thank you Syaoran!" Eriol stood up and held his hand out.   
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course." They walked onto the dance floor. Syaoran was about to invite Sakura to the floor, but Meiling caught a hold of him first. She dragged him onto the floor. Sakura watched them from her seat. They looked like they were all having so much fun. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and a boy was standing there.   
  
"I'm David." She smiled.  
  
"I'm Sakura!"  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
  
Thats the end of that chapter! I'm introducing the new character David a little more next chapter, and also another character, but I won't tell. Who are they? What purpouse do they serve?  
  
('o') - Find out the answeres to these questions and other stuff in Chapter 11 - Disappearances!  
  
Questions, comments, concerns -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  



	12. Dissapearences

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - It gets a little confusing now, so try to follow the new characters. Happy Reading! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own CCS, now READ!  
  
*Chapter 11 - Disappearances*  
  
"Oh, sure, I'd love to!" David grabbed her hands and swept her on to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist. She giggled. "I've never danced like this before."  
  
"Me neither." Syaoran kept his eyes on Sakura.  
  
"Let me guess, your looking at her." Meiling growled. Syaoran heard a voice inside his head.  
  
'Kiss her.' It said. He pulled Meiling close and kissed her on the lips. Sakura stared over David's shoulder.  
  
"Ya know, I really like you Sakura. What do you thik of me?" David asked.  
  
"Syaoran." she whispered.  
  
"Huh?" he looked around his shoulder and grinned when he saw the two kissing. 'Alexa...it's time.'  
  
"How could you?" Sakura yelled. Syaoran broke off the kiss, and what he saw was Sakura running out the door and to the grounds.  
  
"No!" he yelled, and ran out the door after her. David disappered.  
  
******************  
  
"After all this time...he still loves Meiling." Sakura sobbed. She heard a voice.   
'Come to me.'  
  
"What? who said that?"  
  
'Come to me.' The voice repeated. She got up and slowly walked down the path with the flowered arches overhead.  
  
"I...will come...to you." Syaoran saw Sakura, but only for a moment because he was disappearing more with every step she took.  
  
"Sakura, no!" he shouted.  
  
"Whats going on here? Why are you screaming?" a girl asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alexa."  
  
******************  
  
Back in the ballroom, Tomoyo and Eriol were still dancing. Suddenly he stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Strange forces. It's got Sakura, and it's after Syaoran."  
  
******************  
  
'Who was that girl? I hope she's going to get help like she said she would.' Syaoran explored the path Sakura had walked down and then he heard the same voice she had heard.  
  
'Come to me.' It said.  
  
"I will come to you." Syaoran said, disappering. Behind him, David and Alexa were laughing evily.  
  
  
I know, short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise. Now, Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Look for Chapter 12 - Neodome!  
  
Questions, comments, concerns -  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  



	13. Neodome

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - Just to let you nice people know, the chants used in this chapter are made by me and are...really lame. -.- Oh well. Happy Reading. - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer - Oh, just read the darn thing!  
  
*Chapter 12 - Neodome*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo ran to the grounds. "Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"They are not here. The force has got them. The force is another Card. They would've been right here." He said pointing down the path. Tomoyo reached out and touched a barrier. Little neon sparks flew where she touched it.  
  
"We can't help them, can we?" she asked.  
  
"No, there is nothing we can do to help." She staed into the barrier.  
  
"Be careful, you two."  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura and Syaoran found themselves in an empty room with no doors, no windows, no anything. It was painted completly black. "What just happened?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Don't talk to me." she said angrily.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"You need me to answer that Mr. I - give - Sakura - a - bear - and - then - kiss -Meiling?"  
  
"Sakura, you don't understand. It was some kind of girls voice that possesed me to come here and - Alexa?"  
  
"What? Who's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The girl that was suppossed to get help! It was her voice that told me to kiss Meiling! Did you hear a girl's voice that posessed you to dissapear?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I know who the voice was. It was David, the boy I was dancing with. Syaoran, we've been set up." They heard evil laughs and then David and Alexa appered.  
  
"That's right you've been set up!" she said.  
  
"Welcome to our Neodome. We are the last and final Clow Card. Capture us and gain our power. Back away from our challenge and you will loose the Sakura Cards and each other forever." David explained. Sakura and Sayoran looked at each other nervously.  
  
"You can have the cards, but you can't have Sakura! Challenge accepted!" Syaoran shouted, his arms blocking Sakura.  
  
"And what does Sakura say about the challenge?" Alexa asked.  
  
"I'll do it." she snarled. "Just two questions, one, how are we supposed to battle in this black room, and two, what kind of powers are we going to get?" David flipped a switch on the wall. Glowing stars appeared on the ceiling and lazer lights zipped around the room.  
  
"Wow." they said together.  
  
"That my dearest is why we call it, the Neodome. I'm afraid I can't tell you what powers you'll gain. Now without further delay, let the match begin." David said. Alexa stepped forward.  
  
"Storm that blows with mighty winds, send forth the power within!" she chanted, rubbing her hands together. A tornado started. With the flick of her wrist, the tornado moved tword Sakura and Syaoran. He held out one of his Ofudas. [Is that what they're even called? Tell me if I'm wrong.]  
  
"Element, wind!" he shouted. A gust of wind held the tornado back. "Run Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
"No Syaoran! I have to help you!" She took the star pendant from around her neck. "Key of Star, release!" The key transformed into a wand. "Windy card, help keep the tornado's force away! Release!" The wind spirit emerged from the card. With two full - blasts of wind, the tornado was pushed back and it dissapeared. The Windy Card disintigrated into thin air. "What? Where did it go?" she asked.  
  
"Once you use the power of a card, you cannot use it again." David informed.  
  
"But that's not fair!" she cried.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, dearie." Sakura glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Love and War? What powers are we fighting for?" David didn't answer. Instead, he bagan a new chant.  
  
"Now everything is at stake, release the power of earthquake!" The Neodome shook. The ground split and headed for Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Wood card, hold us up from the earthquake! Release!" Vines shot out everywhere. The wrapped around Syaoran and lifted him up in the air. The earthquake was getting closer to Sakura.  
  
"Grab my hand!" Syaoran shouted from the vines. She stretched up to his reach his hand.  
  
"I - I can't get it!" she shouted. The earthquake was only a few feet away. She raised her staff. "Jump Card!" Wings sprouted from her shoes. She pushed off the ground and grabbed Syaoran's hand, just as the earthquake hit where she was standing. The vines dissapeared as Sakura and Syaoran were let back on the ground.  
  
"It was clever of you to use the Wood and Jump, but now their powers are gone." The two cards dissapeared. Syaoran drew his sword.  
  
"Enough with the cards." He charged at them. David and Alexa faced each other and joined hands, just like the Light and Dark cards did. The moment their hands touched, neon sparks flew and they became invincible. Syaoran's sword bounced right off of them, causing him to be hurdled backwards as he slammed into the wall of the Neodome. Sakura ran over.   
  
"Syaoran are you OK?" she asked brushing the hair out of his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK." She sighed.  
  
"Thank goodness. I don't want to finish this without you."  
  
"And I don't want to finish this without you, either." he reaped back. David and Alexa smiled at each other.  
  
"They are begining to realize each others feelings." she commented.  
  
"Yes, but we must continue to attack until they defeate us." Syaoran stood up.  
  
"What to use, you will be confused, just c'mon now and light the fuse!" Alexa shouted.  
  
  
How are you liking it so far? Let's see what Mr. Blowfish has to say.  
  
('o') - Chapter 13 - Defeate will be out real soon, so don't go anywhere!  
  
Questions, comments, concerns-  
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  



	14. Defeate

I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - I was gunna post this the other day, but darn fanfiction was down again! Oh well, just read. - The Flower Child  
  
*Chapter 13 - Defeate*  
  
Little bombs flew everywhere. When they hit the ground, they caused explosions. They were landing near Sakura and Syaoran. "What card do I use?" she shouted.  
  
"I don't know!" Bombs were still exploding. One exploded to close to Sakura. Smoke was everywhere, you could barely see a foot ahead of you. "No, Sakura!" When the smoke cleared, he saw that she was badly injured. Her dress was a wreck. "Sakura!" Syaoran shook her. "Sakura, please wake up!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." she whispered.  
  
"Your not fine, your hurt! Stay here, I'll finish this." he yelled. He turned around and faced David and Alexa. He closed his eyes and thought about what he could do to beat them. "I got it!" He took out another one of his Ofudas. "Element, Fire!" he shouted. Fireballs shot all over the Neodome.   
  
"The powers been aquired, douse the fire!" David shouted. Water splashed everywhere, putting out the fire.  
  
"Just as I predicted. Now, release the Lightning!" David and Alexa were not holding hands and so they were vulernable to damage. The lightning ignited with the water and caused an explosion, but it wasn't strong enough to beat them. Suddenly another bolt of lightning charged at them. Syaoran turned around. "Sakura!" he shouted. "You used the Thunder Card!"  
  
"I had to help you, I'm in this too." The smoke cleared and Alexa and David were defeated.  
  
"Sakura, seal it now!"  
  
  
And a cliffhanger! Hurry up Mr. Blowfish!  
  
('o') - Make sure your here to read the last chapter! Chapter 14 - Fly!  
  
Questions, comments, concerns -   
  
Chocolate_Cherry_Blossom@hotmail.com  



	15. Fly

**I'LL FLY WITH YOU  
  
A/N - [The Flower Child is dancing around the room singing WAAAAY offkey and shouting, 'The Story is done! The Story is Done! Then she smacks herself in the face and says, 'shut up Flower Child, now type!'] I think that clears up authors notes! - The Flower Child  
  
*Chapter 14 - Fly*  
  
"Return to your card form!" Sakura shouted. David and Alexa dissapeared into a card. Sakura and Syaoran grabbed it at the same time. "The...Couple?" The rest of the cards appeared before them. "My cards are back!" she shouted. The Couple Card glowed.  
  
"Thank you for participating. We will transfer you back to your world now. Enjoy your time together." the voice said. There was a flash of light, and they were back in the grounds of the Manor. Syaoran glanced at the clock tower. It was midnight.  
  
"Syaoran...will you fly with me?" Sakura asked. He smiled.  
  
"I'll fly with you." She used the Fly Card and they soared in the air. "Sakura, these past couple of weeks, I really wanted to tell you...Sakura I love you." Syaoran confessed.  
  
"And I love you Syaoran." Fireworks exploded in the sky as the two CardCaptors shared their very first kiss.  
  
_I still beleive in your eyes  
I just don't care   
What you've done in your life  
Baby, I'll always be here by your side  
Don't leave me waiting too long  
Please come by  
And I know that  
I still beleive in your eyes  
There is no choice  
I belong to your life  
Because if I get to love you someday  
You'll be my baby and we'll fly away  
And I'll fly with you  
I'll fly with you  
I'll fly with you  
Every day and every night  
I always dream   
That you are by side  
Oh, baby, every day and every night  
Will I say everything's gonna be alright  
And I'll fly with you  
I'll fly with you  
I'll fly with you  
_  
Meiling was standing by the door to the Manor. "Merry Christmas, Straight Jacket." she said, hugging her gift.   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were in the flower garden. "Merry Christmas, Tomoyo."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Eriol."  
  
Syaoran broke the kiss. He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Syaoran." Then they kissed again.  
  
>('o')   
Oh, how I just love that chapter! Tell me, did you like the story? Was it good? Was it crappy? I just gotta know! It makes me happy to hear what you think. Thanks to all the people who reveiwed before! Love you all! Go read my other fics! Thanks again,  
  
~*~ The Flower Child ~*~  
**


End file.
